Sixteen
by PearlQ19
Summary: "Vielleicht – nein: wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, aus dem sie trotz aller Versuche nicht wie ihre Kameraden waren. Ihre Interessen, Fähigkeiten und ihre Denkweise waren geprägt von den unglaublichen Abenteuern, die sie beinahe das Leben und – schlimmer noch – ihre Seele gekostet hatten." - Coda zu Hohlbeins "Dreizehn", K nur zur Sicherheit. Bitte RR. Romance/Angst/HC.


**Sixteen**

* * *

 _A/N: Eine Art Coda zu "Dreizehn", die ein paar Jahre später spielt. Geschrieben habe ich das schon 2008 oder so, bin aber aus irgendeinem Grund nie auf die Idee gekommen, es auch hier zu posten. Wird somit nachgeholt :) Fluff-Alarm; ich hoffe trotzdem, die Charaktere einigermaßen getroffen zu haben. Und wenn ihr euch die Zeit nehmen möchtet, freue ich mich über ein kurzes Review._

 _Disclaimer: Basiert auf Charakteren von Wolfgang und Heike Hohlbein, ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction und hoffe, die Autoren verzeihen mir, dass ich mir die Charaktere eben mal ausgeliehen habe. Und ja, ich weiß, dass dieser Disclaimer im Grunde rechtlich völlig haltlos ist._

* * *

Der Regen hatte sie beide bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Sie waren erst auf halbem Weg nach Hause gewesen, als der Wolkenbruch sie überrascht hatte. Zum Haus war es dann genauso weit gewesen wie zurück zur Straßenbahn, also hatten Thirteen und Frank in den sauren Apfel gebissen und die kalte Dusche in Kauf genommen.

Endlich hatten sie das Haus erreicht, und Thirteen verschwendete kostbare Sekunden darauf, den richtigen Schlüssel zu finden, während Frank neben ihr frierend von einem Bein aufs andere hüpfte und vergeblich versuchte, den Kragen seiner – nebenbei bemerkt völlig durchweichten – Jeansjacke zum Schutz gegen den Regen hochzuklappen. Das Resultat war, dass ihm das Wasser nun auch _unter_ der Jacke in den Nacken und über den Rücken lief, wie Thirteen aus seinen gemurmelten Verwünschungen schloss.

Endlich bekam sie die Tür auf, und Frank drängte so schnell ins Haus, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Schnell hielt sie sich am Türrahmen fest und schaffte es, die Tür ins Schloss zu ziehen und sich gleichzeitig aus der tropfnassen Jack zu schälen. Ein dumpfes Geräusch im Flur verriet ihr, dass Frank das gleiche getan und die Jacke einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Thirteen seufzte, sammelte Franks Jacke auf und hängte sie neben ihrer eigenen auf. Obwohl sie selbst nicht gerade ein ordentlicher Mensch war, bemühte sie sich wenigstens. Sie und Frank wohnten jetzt schon seit beinahe drei Jahren bei Angelika Mörser, Beates Mutter, und Thirteen fand, dass sie es ihr zumindest mit ein wenig Ordnung danken könnten.

Sie wohnten mittlerweile nicht mehr in Hameln; nach den Ereignissen von damals hielt es keinen von ihnen mehr in der Kleinstadt. Beate hatte die letzten ihr verbliebenen Fäden gezogen, damit Angelika die beiden ohne großen Papierkrieg adoptieren konnte. Der unglaublich große Einfluss der DREIZEHN war innerhalb von Wochen zu einem Nichts zusammengeschrumpft, und Beate hatte das Wunder wohl auch nur fertiggebracht, weil ihre Assistentin und Peter als Sachverständige vor dem Familiengericht aufgetreten waren.

Nach dem Ende der Schreckensherrschaft des Hauses hatten die DREIZEHN sich verändert, wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, und obwohl alles besser war als das, was sie vorher gewesen waren, war es nicht für alle gut ausgegangen. Angela und besonders Helen hatten Glück gehabt; ihre Seelen waren unversehrt zu ihnen zurückgekehrt. Da Helen von allen die kürzeste Zeit in dem Haus verbracht hatte, hatte sie es gut überstanden. Sie war mittlerweile die einzige wirkliche Freundin, die Thirteen und Frank hatten. Angela war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, von schweren Gewissensbissen geplagt worden und hatte sich freiwillig in ein Sanatorium einweisen lassen, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Mittlerweile war sie dort wieder heraus und hatte ihr altes Leben wieder aufgenommen. Sie lebte immer noch in Hameln und arbeitete im Museum. Beate, deren Seele nur für wenige Minuten ein Dämon gewesen war, war nicht mehr das eiskalte Miststück, als das Thirteen und Frank sie kennen gelernt hatten, aber sie hatte sich auch nicht völlig verändert. Der Schaden, den ihre Seele genommen hatte, war irreparabel. Sie würde wohl nie zu einem überzeugten Gutmenschen werden, aber zumindest war sie jetzt freundlicher und hatte sogar ein wenig Humor entwickelt. Sie war nicht mehr skrupel- und gewissenlos, sondern nur noch eine normale junge Frau, die manchmal ihre Schwierigkeiten mit zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hatte. Angelika war trotzdem überglücklich. Auch wenn sie ihre Tochter nicht zurückbekommen hatte, so hatte sie doch jetzt jemanden, der dieser deutlich näher kam als das seelenlose Ding, das Beate die letzten Jahre gewesen war. Um Tim stand es ähnlich; auch seine Seele war nicht lange genug ein Dämon gewesen, um völlig verloren zu sein.

Auf Peter traf im Prinzip dasselbe zu wie auf Tim, doch er war nicht so glimpflich davongekommen: er litt unter schweren Depressionen und hatte sich von der Welt zurückgezogen. Thirteen musste oft an seine Worte denken, damals im Haus: „Dieses verdammte Haus hat uns unser Leben gestohlen!" Und wenn sie Peter jetzt sah – was selten genug vorkam – verstand sie auch, was er damit gemeint hatte. Peters Seele war zwar zu ihm zurückgekehrt, aber sie hatte große Probleme, sich an das Leben zu gewöhnen. Es war beinahe ein Wunder, dass Peter lediglich unter Depressionen und Schwermut litt – ebenso gut hätte er eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit entwickeln können: der erfolgreiche Kinderpsychologe auf der einen Seite und das zwölfjährige Kind auf der anderen Seite, das unter Hitler aufgewachsen war und nichts anderes kannte als Krieg und Diktatur.

Stefan hingegen… Thirteen wurde jedes Mal traurig, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Seine Seele war zu lange ein Dämon gewesen. Das Gift des Hauses hatte zu lange auf ihn eingewirkt, und obwohl der Fluch jetzt gebrochen war, hielt die Wirkung noch vor. Auch er hatte sich zwar verändert, aber diese Veränderung bestand lediglich darin, dass man nun wieder mit ihm reden konnte, ohne gleich um seine körperliche Unversehrtheit bangen zu müssen. Er war in den letzten drei Jahren viermal im Gefängnis gewesen und bewegte sich stur weiter auf der schiefen Bahn. Thirteen hatte ein paar Mal versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber sie konnte ihn einfach nicht erreichten. Stefan war nicht mehr grausam, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er bereute.

Manchmal träumte Thirteen noch von ihnen, wie sie sie kennen gelernt hatte. Und in diesen Träumen hatte sie manchmal das Gefühl, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch wenn sie dann aufwachte, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnte. Der Fluch des Hauses war gebrochen, aber nichts war ungeschehen gemacht worden. Und auch wenn das Haus nicht mehr war, so hatte es doch ein Vermächtnis hinterlassen. Thirteen verspürte abwechselnd ohnmächtige Wut und tiefe Resignation bei diesen Gedanken, und oft genug war sie mit Tränen in den Augen aufgewacht, hatte für den Rest der Nacht blind an die Decke gestarrt und war am nächsten Morgen bleich und übernächtigt zum Frühstück erschienen.

Frank verstand sie. Sie kannten einander so gut, dass er oft nur einen Blick auf sie werfen musste, um zu wissen, was sie gerade beschäftigte, und ihr erging es mit ihm ebenso. Das entging natürlich auch ihren Schulkameraden nicht, und deshalb hatten sie den Spitznamen „Die siamesischen Zwillinge" weg. Es war gutmütiger Spott – Thirteen und Frank waren nicht wirklich unbeliebt – aber ein Körnchen Wahrheit war auch daran: so sehr sie es auch versuchten, Thirteen und Frank fanden keinen Zugang zu der Welt der Gleichaltrigen, also blieben sie meistens unter sich, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie kaum Kontakt zu den anderen hatten, geschweige denn zu irgendeiner Clique gehörten.

Aber solange sie einander hatten, störte es sie auch nicht.

Mit einem Ruck riss sich Thirteen schließlich aus ihren Überlegungen. Sie stand jetzt schon seit bestimmt zehn Minuten tropfend und frierend im Flur und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Irgendwo im Haus rauschte Wasser – Frank vermutlich, der eine heiße Dusche nahm. Wenn er es nicht war, dann hatten sie ein Problem, denn Angelika war gar nicht da.

Thirteen grinste, verschwand dann in der Küche und bereitete eine große Kanne Tee vor. Als das heiße Gebräu fertig war, trug sie die Kanne ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Kamin. Dann holte sie die beiden Porzellanbecher aus dem Schrank, die sie von Angelika bekommen hatten.

Mittlerweile war Frank ins Zimmer gekommen. Er war fertig mit Duschen und trug jetzt Jogginghosen uns, wie Thirteen überrascht und sonderbar gerührt feststellte, das karierte Holzfällerhemd, das er damals vor einer Ewigkeit von ihrem Großvater bekommen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an den alten Mann wurde ihr für einen Moment das Herz schwer und sie drehte sich schnell um, machte sich an dem Tee zu schaffen und blinzelte verstohlen einige Tränen weg. Frank ging an ihr vorbei zum Kamin und streifte sie dabei unabsichtlich. „'tschuldigung, Sechzehn Komma Zwei", sagte er grinsend.

Thirteen musste lächeln. Frank war erst vorkurzem bei seiner Namensvergabe auf Dezimalzahlen umgestiegen. War es wirklich schon drei Jahre her, dass er sie scherzhaft „Zwölfdreiviertel" genannt hatte? Damals hätte sie nie gedacht, dass dieser rothaarige, freiheitsliebende Wildfang kaum ein halbes Jahr später sesshaft werden und neben ihr die Schulbank drücken würde. Aber genauso war es geschehen, und mittlerweile gingen sie beide aufs Gymnasium und kamen sich beinahe vor wie ganz normale Teenager.

Doch das würden sie nie sein. Dazu hatten sie schon zu viel gesehen und erlebt. Die Ereignisse von damals hatten Spuren in ihnen hinterlassen, die nie wieder vergehen würden. Vielleicht – nein: _wahrscheinlich_ war das der Grund, aus dem sie trotz aller Versuche nicht wie ihre Kameraden waren. Ihre Interessen, Fähigkeiten und ihre Denkweise waren geprägt von den unglaublichen Abenteuern, die sie beinahe das Leben und – schlimmer noch – ihre Seele gekostet hatten.

„Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" Franks Stimme riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. Sie drehte sich um. Frank hatte den Kamin in Gang gebracht und klopfte jetzt auffordernd auf den Platz neben sich auf dem Kaminvorleger. Thirteen ließ sich neben ihm nieder, zog die Beine an den Körper und schlang die Arme darum. Das Kinn auf die Knie gelegt, sah sie nachdenklich in die Flammen.

Wie viele Abende hatten sie und Frank schon hier vor dem Kamin verbracht und geredet? Wie oft waren sie darüber eingeschlafen und zu Angelikas Belustigung morgens frierend auf dem Boden vor dem erloschenen Kamin aufgewacht? Wie oft hatten sie sich hier gegenseitig ihre Albträume geschildert und beieinander Trost gesucht?

Thirteen wusste es nicht, aber im Moment war es ihr auch egal. Sie schlürfte ihren Tee und hing für eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach. Frank neben ihr tat das gleiche.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchrieselte Thirteen, als sie den Freund ansah. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte und konnten miteinander ebenso gut schweigen wie reden.

„Mir ist immer noch kalt", unterbrach Frank schließlich das Schweigen.

Thirteen lachte. „Dafür hat es sich aber gelohnt, oder?" sagte sie.

Frank grinste. „Das hat es", sagte er. „Mir dreht sich ja jetzt noch alles."

Sie waren nach der Schule auf einem Rummelplatz gewesen, der gerade in der Stadt gastierte. Zwei Stunden lang hatten sie sich von allen erdenklichen Fahrgeschäften durch die Luft schleudern lassen, und als sie gerade gehen wollten, hatten sie Julian getroffen, einen Jungen, der neu in ihrer Klasse war. Mit ihm hatten sie sich eine Weile unterhalten. Als Julian sich mit den Worten verabschiedet hatte, er müsse jetzt zu seiner Schwester, die seit Ewigkeiten auf ihn wartete – seine Stimme hatte dabei einen etwas traurigen Unterton gehabt – waren Thirteen und Frank in aller Ruhe zurück zur Straßenbahn geschlendert und waren nach Hause gefahren. Der Wolkenbruch hatte sie dann auf halbem Weg überrascht – mit dem bekannten Ergebnis.

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so empfindlich", stichelte Thirteen jetzt und nahm damit das Gespräch wieder auf. „Sag bloß, du wirst alt."

„Das werde ich allerdings", murrte Frank. „Und du auch. In vier Jahren sind wir zwanzig, und damit ist unser Leben vorbei."

„Ha, ha."

Sie schwiegen wieder. Franks gedankenlos dahin geworfener Kommentar hatte Thirteen wieder an Peter und die anderen denken lassen, und daran, was das Haus ihnen angetan hatte. Und in gewisser Hinsicht war auch sie nicht ganz unschuldig daran, wie es ihnen jetzt ging.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte Frank plötzlich, und Thirteen zuckte zusammen. Manchmal war es geradezu unheimlich, wie genau Frank ihre Gedanken erraten konnte. In einem früheren Leben mussten sie wohl wirklich siamesische Zwillinge gewesen sein, denn diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen erinnerte stark an das Zwillingsphänomen.

„Ich hätte…" begann Thirteen, aber Frank unterbrach sie.

„Ohne dich gäbe es die DREIZEHN immer noch", sagte er betont. „Du hast den Fluch gebrochen, Thirteen. Das Haus wird nie wieder die Seelen irgendwelcher Kinder fressen, hast du das verstanden? Und was die anderen angeht – ich glaube nicht, dass du dir ausmalen kannst, was ohne dein Eingreifen passiert wäre. Oder hast du schon vergessen, dass sie drauf und dran waren, mich zu opfern? Hättest du nichts unternommen, dann wäre ich jetzt einer von ihnen."

Sie hatten dieses Gespräch schon oft geführt, aber jedes Mal traf es Thirteen aufs Neue. Sie war damals sehr kurz davor gewesen, alles zu verlieren.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich an Frank. „Du hast ja Recht. Ich weiß ja auch, dass es richtig war, den Fluch zu brechen. Aber es tut mir trotzdem weh zu sehen, was Peter und die anderen für einen Preis dafür gezahlt haben."

Frank legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich. „Trotzdem ist es besser so", sagte er. „Und ich glaube, sie sind der gleichen Meinung."

Thirteen nickte und vergrub ihr Gesicht dabei noch tiefer an Franks Schulter. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich geborgen. Er war immer in der Lage gewesen, ihr Trost zu spenden, wenn sie welchen brauchte. An seiner Schulter hatte sie sich ausgeweint, wenn ihr danach gewesen war. Sie kannte ihn in- und auswendig und vertraute ihm rückhaltlos.

Umso überraschter war sie, als sie die Anspannung fühlte, die plötzlich durch Franks Körper ging. Sie hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass er sich zusammenriss um sich ihr nicht zu entziehen. Verblüfft und ein wenig verletzt hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Was ist?" fragte sie, und im gleichen Moment merkte sie es auch. Irgendetwas war anders. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber sie sah Frank, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er war immer noch Frank, aber auf einmal kam es ihr so vor, als seien ihre sämtlichen Sinne geschärft. Sie sah nicht nur die roten Haare ihres Freundes, sondern auch die Lichtreflexe des Kaminfeuers, die darin spielten, und sein vertrautes Profil erschien ihr plötzlich kraftvoll und edel wie das eines Ritters. Plötzlich gewahrte sie die kräftigen Muskeln unter seiner glatten Haut, und als sie einatmete, roch sie einen Hauch von Moschus, der von ihm ausging.

Und aufgrund dieser seltsamen Verbindung zwischen ihnen wusste sie einfach, dass es Frank in diesem Moment mit ihr genauso ging. Dass auch er sie auf einmal mit anderen Augen sah und die junge Frau bemerkte, zu der sie geworden war, und die er durch die Brille der Freundschaft bisher einfach nicht registriert hatte.

Sekunden vergingen, die Thirteen wie Äonen vorkamen, während sie sich einfach nur ansahen; unfähig, den Blick voneinander abzuwenden. Sie wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, aber ihr Gehirn war wie leergefegt. Sie sah nur Frank, und alles andere verlor an Bedeutung.

Und ihm ging es genauso.

Sie sah ihn an, bis ihre Augen zu tränen begannen, und das löste die Erstarrung – zumindest ein wenig. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Gedanken wirbelten weiterhin durcheinander, aber immerhin war sie in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Dennoch fühlte sie sich wie eine Fremde im eigenen Körper, als sie beobachtete, wie ihre Hände ganz von selbst zu Franks Gesicht wanderten, behutsam über seine Wangen strichen und durch sein wirres Haar fuhren. Im gleichen Moment spürte sie Franks Arme um sich. Sein Atem strich über ihre Wange und Thirteen erschauerte.

Im nächsten Moment waren seine Lippen auf ihren. Thirteen war noch nie geküsste worden, und im ersten Moment war sie einfach nur erstarrt. Aber sie erwiderte den Kuss ganz automatisch, und obwohl sie bis zu diesem Moment noch nicht einmal sicher gewesen war, was sie eigentlich tun musste, kam es ihr nun so vor, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Sie und Frank gehörten einfach zusammen, und ihr war noch nie im Leben etwas so _richtig_ vorgekommen wie dieser Kuss. Sie registrierte, wie perfekt ihre Lippen zueinander passten und miteinander verschmolzen wie zwei Puzzleteile, die richtig aneinandergelegt wurden. Sie schlang die Arme fester um Frank und spürte sein Herz schlagen – in genau dem gleichen Takt wie ihr eigenes. Es war, als wären sie keine getrennten Wesen mehr.

Im Nachhinein wusste sie, dass der Kuss nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden gedauert hatte und noch nicht einmal wirklich _leidenschaftlich_ gewesen war, jedenfalls nicht so, wie es in Filmen immer dargestellt wurde. Dennoch wusste sie, dass es der intensivste Kuss gewesen war, den sie je bekommen würde – und der, an dem sie alle anderen messen würde.

Aber vielleicht war das gar nicht nötig. Warum sollte sie einen Kuss an dem anderen messen, wenn er von der gleichen Person kam? Thirteen für ihren Teil wusste jedenfalls, dass es von nun an nur diesen einen Mann in ihrem Leben geben würde. Ihre erste und einzige Liebe. So kitschig das auch klingen mochte.

Und es würde sie sehr wundern, wenn Frank da anders dachte.

Während der Regen draußen an die Fensterscheiben prasselte und das Kaminfeuer flackert, gaben Thirteen und Frank sich ein Versprechen, das keiner laut auszusprechen brauchte. Und Thirteen erkannte noch etwas anderes: die Vergangenheit war endgültig vorbei. Sie und Frank hatten die Kindheit hinter sich gelassen und mit ihr die Schrecken und die Angst, die mit den Ereignissen von damals einhergegangen waren. Die Last der Welt ruhte nicht mehr auf ihren Schultern, und die Dreizehn hatte keine Macht mehr über sie. Das war alles endgültig vorbei.

Anna-Maria schloss die Augen und blendete alle Erinnerungen an damals aus. Sie war im Hier und Jetzt, und da gab es nur sie und Frank. Und sie wollte nicht, dass Geist des Hauses seinen Schatten auf ihr Zusammensein warf.

 **ENDE**


End file.
